herofandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Afton
Michael Afton '''(also known as '''Eggs Benedict) is the (former) tragic antagonist turned main protagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He is William Afton's oldest son. Biography Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The namesless Fazbear fright guard is heavily impiled to be Michael Afton. Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Michael appears in this game as the main protagonist. He works as a technician and was presumably hired by his father to free his sister's soul from Baby. After night 5, if the player chose to follow Baby's indications, Michael will get scooped by Ennard, who will take his body. If the player decided to do not follow Baby's indications, Michael will have to survive for the rest of the night from Ennard. He will then go home but Ennard will chase him. In the custom night's minigames, it can be seen that Michael's body started getting rotten until Ennard abandoned it. Baby's voice then kept repeating "You won't die" and after that Michael came back to life. His voice can be heard in the Golden Freddy cutscene. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator Michael returns in this game as the main protagonist. In the game, he salvaged and gathered all the remaining animatronics with the help of Cassette Man (who was revealed by PJ Haywood to be Henry, William’s former partner and friend), trapped them and burned them all, sacrificing himself in the fire as well. Description Appearance Before being scooped Michael was a Caucasian male with brown hair and blue eyes. After that he was scooped his body started to get rotten until his skin became purple, he lost his hair and his eyes became black with white pupils. Personality Michael's personality is unknown but from the minigames of Sister Location, it is seen that Michael has a lot of friends, making understand that he is a very friendly guy. Transformation After beating a Custom Night preset on Very Hard mode, you will be greeted to a secret minigame, which shows the events after Ennard had been stuffed inside of Michael. In the first minigame, Michael looks like a normal man, wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. The people around him wave cheerfully. In the second minigame, Everything is the same just with him having a minor skin color change from tan-pink to tan. The people around him continue to wave cheerfully. In the third minigame, Michael's skin seems to be more of a green color. The first person he walks past has a bewildered expression on his face. The rest are normal, just waving cheerfully. In the fourth minigame, Michael's skin becomes a darker greenish-brown; his eyes are also now completely black. The last three people he walks by look in confusion. In the fifth minigame, he looks much more decrepit than he did in the past minigames, with a strange glowing in one eye. Everyone around him appear very concerned. In the sixth minigame, his skin has turned a dull purple, now having a white glow in both of his eyes. He also acts to be more senile and less cheerful than he was before. There are much less people around him and one of them is hiding behind their house in fear. In the last minigame, he is hunched over and his skin is a dark purple colour. His appearance is now very reminiscent of purple guy. Everyone around him have hid behind their houses in dread. Eventually, his body has a spasm, and he regurgitates the robotic parts belonging to Ennardinto the sewer. He lies on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and then Michael gets revived while all of the animatronics' eyes show up in the sewer. Golden Freddy V. Hard Cutscene After beating V. Hard Golden Freddy mode, Michael Afton, speaks to his father William Afton. * "Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you." After this, Springtrap walks in for a second before the screen goes black. Looking in the background, you see the words "Fazbear's Fright." Heroic acts *Freeing his sister's soul. *Freeing the children's souls. *Trying to kill his father. *Telling his little brother that he is sorry for putting him in Fredbear's mouth. (If he is the brother from FNAF 4) *Helping the Cassette Man (who was revealed to be Henry by PJ Haywood) gather all the remaining animatronics, including Springtrap (William Afton), and trap them all to burn them, also sacrificing himself in fire as well. Gallery Images Walk.gif Walk2.gif Walk4.gif Walk5.gif AftonWalk6.gif PurpleMichael.gif Trivia * It is theorized that Michael, Mike Schmidt, Fritz Smith and Big Brother are one and the same as well as him being the Fazbear's Fright guard. ** It's comfimed by the FNaF: Survival Logbook, Micheal is the Big Brother, Mike and in Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator, it's also comfimed by the Grave ending that Micheal used one of the Missing Children's name as a disguise name in FNaF 2. * For the longest time Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the V. Hard Golden Freddy cutscene in Sister Location that he was not. * In FNaF: Survival Logbook, its revealed that Micheal knows about Nightmare Fredbear. ** This caused some fans of the series to confuse Michael, the protagonist for Five Nights at Freddy's 4 nightmare segments, for his little brother. * Michael is the second protagonist to die in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, the first being his unnamed brother from Five Nights at Freddy's 4's ''minigames.'' ** Not counting the minigames, Michael is the first and only protagonist to officially die (from the fire). * When Michael said that the spirits mistaken him for his father, that would explain why the animatronics come after you in the first and second game. External links *http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Afton Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Siblings Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Related to Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Revived Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Determinators Category:Betrayed Category:Lethal Category:Genius Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Immortals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Protectors Category:Obsessed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rogues Category:Non-Action Category:Famous Category:Victims Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Saved Soul Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Important Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Deceased Category:The Chosen One Category:Villain's Lover Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Religious Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Big Good Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Heroes Category:Book Heroes